


Zukunft 未来

by bcaamage



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 3





	Zukunft 未来

莱因哈特站在窗口，外面暮色四合。春夜的冷风裹挟着屋后墓园的腐败气息，积雪已消融，繁花未盛开，夜空无月，星光暗淡，鱼肚白的浮云层层叠叠，枯树败枝张牙舞爪。

他讨厌这里，满目皆是乏味的色调，一派死气沉沉。白天刚举行过葬礼，翻起的泥土虽已填回，死亡的气息却漂浮在空气中挥散不去。

莱因哈特怀念之前居住的海边城邦，四季气候宜人，城内运河纵横交错，河边房屋色泽明亮。

他心烦意乱焦躁不安，胸中始终憋着一口气，吐不出咽不下。莱因哈特今天满十八岁，然而再过几个小时，生日就过去了。往年的生日，导师和同学会为他举办庆祝会。然而今天，举行过葬礼，自然也就不适合举办庆祝了。

他想离开。离开的火种一旦埋下，只会越烧越旺。这火种并非今日的突发奇想，也绝非艰苦环境所致。学院终究只是他的途中驿站。然而，他体内的火不止这一团，另一团势如燎原，沸腾着他的血液。

三年前，莱因哈特乘坐偷渡船九死一生来到城邦，学院收留了他，不仅让他衣食无忧，还教授他各种知识，他求知若渴，一年时间便成了最优秀的学生。同学友爱，导师更是春风化雨。

导师！莱因哈特一想到导师，不自觉一手握拳狠狠锤击手掌，不甘心地偏过头，金黄头发落到俊美的脸颊上。

然而半年前，敌国入侵，导师去了前线，回来后就带着剩下的学生搬来了这里，零散地居住在相隔甚远的废弃破屋里。

莱因哈特曾满怀喜悦等待导师归来，他放纵内心最强烈的欲望，走过运河上一座座拱桥，光着脚走在学院里的大理石地上，欣赏一尊尊雕像。回忆着导师带着他，谈论历史，讲述一场场著名战役。莱因哈特渴望更多，不仅仅是击退敌人，更希望学习开疆拓土征城伐地。

那个男人，在十五岁的莱因哈特眼中，睿智沉稳。三年过去，莱因哈特发现对方竟然那么年轻。每每谈起历史，黑色眸子里闪烁着星光。

然而莱因哈特的追求，没有获得任何回音，他曾挑衅，却只换来沉默，他不依不饶，对方却一退再退。失望，愤怒，无可发泄，火焰却更加炙热。多少个夜晚，他推开欲望之门，甜美的诱惑在他眼前，他却怎样也学不到最后那个秘密。

导师回来后，学院搬来这里，导师更是对他关闭了心灵的桥梁，两人之间只剩下如同隔着石碑林立的墓地。呵，还真是讽刺，导师的房屋正在墓地那边。

今夜，莱因哈特不再等待，他的征途将迈出第一步。一袭白衣，他冲出房门，潮湿的泥土抓着他赤裸的双脚，他奔跑，为激情的戏剧拉开大幕。

————墓地————

杨坐在沙发上，杯中红茶已冷。

早该让莱因哈特离开。如今小狮子日渐成熟，怀抱远大理想。两人理念不同，注定分道扬镳。战争令杨疲惫不堪，却令莱因哈特生气盎然。

然而，他胸中有一团火。他不敢面对。他装作欣赏雕塑，因为莱因哈特有着跟雕像一样完美的脸颊，或许衣衫之下，也有着同样的身材。

面对对方挑衅，他言语干涸，唯剩寂静。他渴望卸下抵抗，彻底臣服，抛开思虑，让梦降临。高热的梦中两人的身躯早已纠缠在一起，毫无防备。

取消了往年为每位同学举办的生日庆祝，他内心遗憾，必须要做出决定了，明早就让莱因哈特离开。

杨站起来，走向卧室，就在此时大门轰然打开，黑暗中出现耀眼的金色。

杨无处可躲，身子一僵，没有回头，快步离开。他清楚，一旦跨过这座桥，就再也无法回头了。

“站住！”门口的人影大吼。“导师！我要你看着，这火焰如何燃烧！”

杨回头转身，不再迟疑，大步上前，深蓝色天鹅绒披风在身后飘荡。他抱住了冲向他的年轻学生。

火焰终将二人烧尽！

Ende


End file.
